Setting Fire to Our Insides for Fun
by MaioribusSpes
Summary: Asami and Korra go out to eat one night, and a handsome firebender named Mako is their waiter. Makorra AU.


**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**The title is taken from the song "Daughter" by Youth. It's a beautiful song, go listen to it!**

* * *

**Setting Fire to Our Insides for Fun**

_we are the reckless, we are the wild youth._

* * *

"Hey, Asami, let's go out to eat," Korra suggested, tossing two large bags on the couch in her apartment. The two friends had just finished shopping. Much to Korra's dismay, Asami had insisted on buying an outfit for Korra. _It's gorgeous on you,_ she had said. _You really need to show off your curves._ Korra had only accepted because it was blue, and it was on sale.

"Sounds good to me," said Asami. "I'm famished. Where to? I know this really nice re-"

"_No_," Korra interrupted. "You dragged me to go shopping, and now I'm dragging you to eat some noodles at some cheap ass restaurant. How about Narook's? I haven't been there in ages."

"Narook's? That little noodle place downtown?"

"Yeah. Come on, it's not that bad," assured Korra, noting the disgusted look on Asami's face. "You owe me for making me eat that snail egg crap the other week anyways."

"That's considered a delicacy, Korra!" Asami scolded, flicking her best friend's arm as she passed by on her way out the door.

"Well, I think elephant rhino shit is considered a delicacy too, somewhere," Korra yelled, already halfway out the door. "Damn, hurry up!"

* * *

"_Oh_, look at _him_," Asami cooed, pointing at a young waiter with short, slightly spiked, black hair and amber eyes walking their way. "He's cute. And he's totally checking you out-"

"Asami, he's not even looking this way-"

"Twenty yuan he's going to ask you for your order first."

"Asami!" Korra snapped. "Shut up! You know I can't affor-"

"Fine then. Ten yuan," Asami offered. "Oh, you're blushing! You think he's cute too, don't you? I don't blame you. I would totally be chasing after that hot thing, but I have Iroh, you know-"

She was cut off abruptly with a swift punch to the stomach, delivered just before the waiter she had been talking about reached their table. He pulled out a pad of paper and a pen, and turned to Korra.

"Your order?" he asked.

Score one for Asami Sato.

"I'll have the noodles with lava sauce, please," Korra told him, looking just as cool and composed as he was. (Asami knew better.)

The waiter raised a thick, black, eyebrow.

"That's pretty spicy," he warned. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

Korra smiled.

"I can handle anything."

Asami had to bite her tongue to keep from letting out a _whoop_ right then and there. Oh, Korra was such a good flirt.

The waiter just nodded and scribbled the order down on his paper. He turned towards Asami.

"And you?"

"Oh, I'll have the unagi and rice, please," she said sweetly.

He took her order and left the table.

"Tui and La," Asami whispered, "you _like_ him, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Korra. "Did you hear what he said when I ordered? '_Do you think you can handle that?' _Of course I can handle it! I'm the fucking Avatar, who does he think he's talking to?"

"You were totally just flirting with him right now!"

"I flirt with everyone, Asami! I thought you would pick up on that by now!" Korra answered. Then, she muttered something that sounded like _he's also sort of kind of cutebutnotreally_.

"Oh, he's coming back," Asami noted, carefully watching the waiter as he set down Korra's plate first.

He was _so _into her.

"Noodles with lava sauce." He set Asami's bowl on the table. "Unagi and rice. Anything else?"

Asami smiled at him.

"No, we're fine. Thank you." She elbowed Korra in the gut beneath the table.

Korra's head quickly snapped up from the noodles she was already devouring.

"Oh, um, thanks," she muttered, her mouth still half full.

The waiter looked as if he were going to smile for a second, but he simply nodded and walked away.

"He's so into you."

"Shut _up_," groaned Korra.

"I can tell you like him too," Asami assured. "I mean, the tension between you two... it's making me sweat!"

"Are you sure that's not being caused by the fact that we're sitting outdoors in the middle of the summer?" Korra deadpanned.

"Quiet. That guy, you're getting him all hot and bothered-"

"He looks kind of," Korra searched her brain for the word, "...cool to me."

"Aha!" Asami practically jumped out of her seat. "So you _do_ like him!"

Korra scoffed. "I said nothing of the sort! All I said-"

"You should totally invite him over to your apartment, Korra-"

"Asami, I'm not having sex with a waiter I just met."

"Since when did I say anything about sex, dear child?" Asami sighed, crossing her legs and leaning back in her seat. "Damn. Now I know what's on _your_ mind."

"For Agni's sake, just shut up! Hurry up. You're taking too long to eat."

Asami paused, a moment of silence lapsing between the two.

"...you're finished? We just got our food about three minutes ago, Korra."

Korra dismissed her with a wave of the hand.

"Eat and talk, pretty girl. Eat and talk."

Asami frowned, but shoved some rice into her mouth anyways. It was all she could do to keep herself from practically screaming with delight. It had been way too long since Korra had been out a date, and now that Asami had a steady relationship with a boyfriend of her own, she could help Korra find one.

"Excuse me, are you done with that?" a voice interrupted, and Asami lifted her head from her bowl to see their waiter leaning down over the table, fingers hovering over Korra's empty bowl.

"Oh, yeah," she replied, handing the bowl to him. "Thanks."

He turned towards Asami expectantly, who shoved a few more pieces of unagi and rice into her mouth and handed the bowl to him.

"Thanks."

He muttered a "no problem" and then walked away.

"He looks kind of familiar. I wonder where I've seen him before," Korra wondered, watching him as he walked away from the table.

Asami patted her friend's back.

"In your dreams, Korra. That's where you've seen him," she sighed.

Korra didn't respond, just rolled her eyes and looked at the waiter, who was coming back to the table with the bill in his hands.

He put the bill in the center of the table, and both girls reached for it at the same time.

"Korra-"

"Asami-"

"I've got this."

"No, I've got this. I'm the one that wanted to come here, so-"

"Korra. You still have the apartment bills to pay, and I'm rolling in cash. Come on."

"No! I'm not going to have you pay the bill because you feel bad that I have less money than you, Asami Sato. I'm not poor." Korra huffed as she reached in the pocket of her pants to pull out some money.

"Uh... wait," the waiter said, stopping her in her tracks. "Korra? As in... Avatar Korra?"

Korra broke out into a smile.

"That's right! And you are..."

"Mako," he answered.

"Mako!" Korra snapped a finger. "As in, captain of the Fire Ferrets Mako? Probending Mako?"

He nodded.

"Wow! I listen to all your matches on the radio! You guys are amazing!"

Asami saw the cheeks of the boy turn a light shade of pink.

"Well, I mean, we've still got the championship to win..."

"I'm sure you guys will do just fine," Korra said, putting some yuans in his hand and standing up.

"Thanks," he replied, and turned towards Asami. "And Asami Sato? As in... owner of Future Industries?"

Asami smiled.

"Correct."

He scratched his neck nervously.

"Wow... uh... was everything okay?"

"Perfect," Korra replied. "Hey, we'll see you around... Mako."

All he did - could do - was nod.

* * *

"Hey, bro! How was work? You serve some nice babes, eat some nice food?" Bolin asked as Mako walked in their apartment.

"Bo, I served the Avatar and Asami Sato today. I served the fucking Avatar. And Asami Sato."

Bolin whistled.

"That Korra girl," Mako started, and let out a large sigh.

"...she's kind of cute." He hung his head low, staring at the ground.

Bolin let out a holler.

"Dude, you have a crush on a girl! I was beginning to wonder-"

"-Beginning to wonder _what_?" Mako snapped, his eyes now focused on Bolin.

Bolin held his hands up innocently.

"Hey, I was just beginning to wonder if you were like, asexual or something-"

"What the _hell_?"

"Well, it's just that you haven't really showed an interest in girls-"

"Because I've had other things to worry about!" yelled Mako. "Like, oh, I don't know, keeping us alive! Paying the bills, probending..."

"And I'm very thankful for all of that, bro," Bolin said, clopping him on the back. "But Mako... you have a crush on the _Avatar_."

Mako's cheeks turned red and he stuffed his face into the couch cushions.

"No, I don't!" he protested, his words muffled. "I just... I just think she's cute, that's all. I mean, I don't even know her. And she probably already has a boyfriend..."

"Mako, you're so screwed. But it's kind of enlightening to see you like this," Bolin admitted. "Ouch! What was that for?" He rubbed his arm where Mako had punched him.

"For thinking I was asexual."

* * *

_**Four days later**_

"Korrakorrakorra," Asami panted, throwing the door open.

Korra looked up from her seated position on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing, Korra?"

"I'm meditating, you bitch," grumbled Korra, her eyes still closed. "Or at least I was."

"Oh, please," Asami scoffed. "Meditating, my ass. You know you're shit at all that spiritual stuff-"

"Well, gee, thanks!"

"You're the one that called me a bitch-" reminded Asami. "But sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Anyways, I'm here because Iroh wants to go try some city food and I think we should go to that place with the cute waiter. What was his name again?"

"Mako," Korra answered, almost immediately.

A smirk slowly appeared on Asami's face.

"Ooh, you've been thinking about him, haven't you?"

Korra buried her face in her hands, hoping it would conceal the blush creeping on her cheeks.

"No," she groaned.

"Bullshit. You're an awful liar, Korra, you know that."

Another groan.

"Maybe."

"So, is this sort of like a double date then?" Asami asked hopefully.

Korra's face snapped up.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "The guy works there, Asami. I just met him five days ago. _He works there_. I'm not going out on a date with him."

"But you wish you were," Asami singsonged.

Korra growled and sent a blast of air her way, strong enough to make Asami lose her balance.

"Hey!" yelled Asami, grasping the chair next to her for support, "That could've seriously injured me!"

"Damn," said Korra, snapping a finger, "that's what I was aiming for."

* * *

"Hi there!" Korra greeted, waving her hand at Mako.

The waiter looked up at the sound of her voice, his amber eyes brightning.

"Hi, uhm, Avatar Korra," he replied. "Hi, Miss Sato." It was then that he noticed Iroh, and he became noticably disappointed.

"Oh. Uh, hi. I'm guessing you're... Korra's boyfriend?"

Iroh just smiled as Asami wrapped her arm around his elbow.

"Nah, he's mine," Asami answered for him, pecking him on the cheek.

"Hi there," Iroh said, extending a hand to Mako. "General Iroh. Nice to meet you."

Mako froze with his hand in midair.

"General Iroh? The United Forces General? Grandson of Fire Lord Zuko?" he asked, looking just as surprised as when Korra revealed she was the Avatar and Asami revealed she was, well, _Asami_, just four days ago.

"I'm sorry," Mako apologized, snapping out of his state of disbelief and shaking Iroh's hand firmly. "It's such an honor to-"

"Oh, nonsense," Iroh assured, always modest. "I'm just here for some nice noodles."

Mako let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, of course... to start you off, what can I get you guys to drink today?"

Both Korra and Asami turned to Iroh, who had inherited his great-great uncle's love for tea.

"I think a nice cup of rose petal would be refreshing on a summer day like this," he responded. "Do you have that?"

"Yes, yes, we do," Mako responded. He didn't actually know if they did or not, but he would personally go find a rose and pluck off its petals just for the occasion. He was serving some of the most prominent people in the entire world, for spirits sake!

"I'll be right back with your tea," said Mako, then disappeared into the kitchen.

"He seems like a nice man," Iroh observed, taking his seat next to Asami.

She giggled in response, covering her mouth as she did so.

"Korra thinks he's cute," she whispered.

Iroh raised his eyebrows and Korra sunk down further into her seat.

"Really? He is a handsome young man-"

"Not as handsome as you," purred Asami, tapping the tip of his nose with her finger.

Korra slowly slumped forward until her face came in contact with the tabletop. She was happy for the couple, she really was, but did they have to be so damn mushy and disgusting?

"Uh, Avatar Kor-"

"Don't call me Avatar," Korra groaned, reluctantly lifting her head up off the table. If she caught them necking one more time, she swor-

Mako was standing in front of her with a teapot in his hand and a look of shock on his face.

"Oh," he said. "Sorry, uh, Korra. I didn't mean to-"

"No, I didn't mean to be so harsh," Korra admitted. "I just - these two. They make me want to vomit."

Mako looked over at Asami and Iroh, who looked as if they really weren't paying much attention to anything or anyone else but each other.

"I know how that feels," Mako told her. "My brother, he always has these girls over, and I really..." He trailed off, his sentence left hanging in the air. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. What was he doing sharing all this information with a girl he didn't even know?

"Anyways," he said, changing the subject, "what would you like to order?" He set the pot of tea on the table and poured the liquid into three cups, placing one in front of Korra and the other two near Asami and Iroh. They didn't even blink.

"Thanks," Korra said, looking at the blackboard menu.

"What do you suggest?" she asked her waiter.

Mako looked at her in surprise. Why was she asking him to order for her? She was the Avatar, she could order whatever she pleased, and yet, she asked him for his opinion.

"Uh, well, I'm a firebender," he told her, "so I'm kind of partial to spicy food...the curry chicken with fire flakes is my favorite. It's pretty spicy, but the flavor of the chicken is really nice as well."

"Okay, I'll take that," Korra nodded, then turned to the couple across from her.

"Hey, lovebirds!" she shouted, causing Iroh and Asami to tear their gaze from each other and look at her.

"What?" Asami asked, clearly annoyed.

"Ready to order? We're sort of at a restaurant here, I don't know if you forgot," said Korra.

"Oh," Iroh said, turning so he could look at the menu. "I'll have the udon noodle soup."

"Same here," Asami commented.

Mako nodded and wrote the orders down.

"Alright. I'll be out with those soon." He turned around and left for the kitchen, leaving Korra alone again. (Well, she wasn't technically alone, but she might as well be.) She watched Asami giggle and whisper something in Iroh's ear, making him blush like mad.

She was about to puke all the contents of her stomach out (and she hadn't even eaten yet!) when she heard footsteps approaching.

"Do you want some dessert?" he asked. "We have some red bean seasame balls today."

"Nah, nothing sweet," Korra declined. "I think my teeth are already rotten just looking at those two."

Mako felt the corners of his lips tug upward, but fought the urge to smile. Instead, he pointed to Iroh and Asami awkwardly.

"Would they...?"

Korra shook her head, the strands of her hair whipping her face.

"They'll be too busy having each other's faces for dessert."

A short laughed escaped Mako's lips, surprising both of them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Mako quickly apologized.

"No," Korra quickly said. "You have a nice laugh."

A moment of painfully awkward silence passed between them.

"Uh, well," said Mako, his voice hoarse. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"I'm sure you do too," he told her.

He was just about to die when Korra smiled at him.

"Thanks."

More silence.

"Well, I-I'm going to check on the food," Mako stammered, walking as fast as he could to the kitchen, leaving Korra laughing by herself. (Too bad he wasn't around to hear.)

"Oooh," Asami teased, "you made him laugh!"

"Asami," Korra growled, "I'm sure I'm not the only person who has made him laugh before."

"But did you see how nervous he got?"

"Wow, you were actually paying attention to someone other than Iroh?" Korra asked, surprised. "No offense, bud," she added.

"Don't worry about it."

"But seriously, Korra, he totally likes you," Asami told her, and turned to Iroh. "Am I right, sweetie, or am I right?"

He grinned crookedly.

"I guess you're right."

"Seriously, Iroh? C'mon," Korra groaned.

He shrugged, with an arm around Asami.

"She doesn't give me a choice."

Korra was in the middle of gagging when Mako came to the table with two bowls in his hands, a third plate balanced on his forearm.

He set the plate down on the table first, in front of Korra.

"Your curry chicken," he said, setting the two bowls in front of Iroh and Asami, "your udon."

Mako took a step back and asked, "Do you guys need anything else?"

The three of them shook their heads in decline, unable to respond with food in their mouths.

Well, except for Korra.

"Nope," she replied, her words muffled, "everything's lovely."

Mako was just about to leave the table when Korra exclaimed, "Holy shit! This is spicy!"

His eyes grew wide.

"What? Really? Oh, I'm so sorry, I thought-"

"No," she told him, "I like it. But you might need to get me some water."

"Yes, of course," he responded, then ran off to get a pitcher of water.

Asami squealed, earning a look from Korra.

"What's so funny about this?" she asked her friend.

"He's so worried over you, it's adorable!"

Korra rolled her eyes, a piece of chicken hanging out from her mouth.

"Honestly," she said, "you would think-"

"Here," Mako interrupted, setting an empty plastic cup on the table and pouring water into it and handing it to her. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Korra shushed him.

"I told you, I like it. It's a good kind of spicy."

"Are you sure? Because I can exchange it for something else-"

"Nonono, it's fine. Really," insisted Korra.

"If you say so..." Mako said, still looking uneasy.

"I'm the _Avatar_," Korra told him, as if he needed reminding. "I mean what I say." She waved her fork over her plate. "See? I'm almost done and I'm not dead. It's okay."

Mako let out a soft laugh, completely forgetting that Asami and Iroh were there as well.

"If I killed the Avatar, that would kind of suck."

Korra chuckled.

"If you did, I would totally come back in my new body and make your life miserable," she replied.

And that was when Mako remembered that this girl in front of him wasn't any girl. She was truly the Avatar, master of all elements, the bridge between this world and the spirit world. When she died, she would come back to life in a new body. This girl had already lived hundreds of lives.

"But really, I'm sorry," Mako apologized, suddenly feeling awkward after this new realization.

Korra reached out and lightly touched his hand and he almost jerked it back, it burned so much. He wasn't wearing his gloves, he was sure she could feel all the burn scars on his hand, but her skin felt so good he couldn't make himself pull away.

"And really, you don't need to apologize," she told him, her hand lingering on his for just another moment before she removed it.

"Alright," he said, holding his hands up in defeat. "I'll go get your bill now."

Korra, Asami, and Iroh ate in silence for a second before Asami, clearly unable to control herself, flailed around, limbs flying everywhere.

"Asami!" Korra said through gritted teeth. "What the hell are you doing? Are you having a seizure?"

"You two are _so adorable_ I can't help it!" she shrieked, loud enough for the other customers around them to give their table strange looks.

"Hey, sweetheart," Iroh said, lightly touching her arm, "tone it down a bit. People are staring."

"Yeah, shut up, Asami," Korra said, her eyes darting to her right. "He's coming back."

Asami did as she was told but still looked as if she was about explode from happiness when Mako reached the table, setting the bill down in the middle.

"Thank you," Iroh said, pulling out some yuans and placing them ontop of the bill. He stood up off the seat, the other two doing so as well. "You have very good food."

"And service," Asami added, a smile still on her face.

"See you soon, Mako," said Korra, waving her hand as she began walking out the restaurant.

"Yeah. Bye," he replied, standing in his place long after she disappeared, one hand still holding the yuans and bill, the other still raised in a farewell.

* * *

"Hey, Makooo," Bolin called as his brother walked in their apartment. "How'd it go?"

"She came back," Mako replied, untying his shoes. "She came with Asami again, along with General Iroh."

"Wow! Really? General Iroh? They like, saved the world together!" Bolin exclaimed. "Wait, was the General with her because...?"

"Nah. I thought so too, at first, but he's Asami's boyfriend."

"So your Korra is single and up for grabs." Bolin nudged Mako's arm.

"I don't know that for a fact," replied Mako. "And besides, if she was _mine_, she wouldn't be up for grabs. I ju- I don't know, bro. Maybe I should quit. Go back to the power plant. I shouldn't be so distracted by a girl, especially a girl I can't have."

"Nuh-uh!" Bolin yelled. "You hated the power plant. And I think that after all you've done for us, you deserve your share of lovin', eh? And who says you can't have Miss Avatar Korra?"

"Oh, I don't know, Bo. Maybe the Spirits above?" Mako shouted, throwing his arms up in the air. "She's the _Avatar_. I can't have her. She belongs to... to the people, to the world. Not me. Not some lowly waiter dude who serves her food."

"Almost all the Avatars fell in love with someone!" Bolin argued. "And you're not just some lowly waiter dude! You're captain of the Fire Ferrets!"

"She did say she listened to all our matches on the radio," Mako sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Bolin's eyes widened.

"What? Really? That means she knows how awesome I am!" he shouted, lightly punching his brother's arm, "Hey, if you don't want her, give her to me."

Mako punched him back, hard enough to earn an _oof_.

"Definitely not."

* * *

**_1 Week Later_**

"Hey, Mako!" Korra yelled, waving hello as she walked into Narook's. "How ya doing?"

"Oh, hi Korra," Mako replied, wiping off the remaining food on a table. "Where's Asami?"

Korra shook her head.

"Nah, she's not coming today. I came here by myself."

By herself? She was _alone_? She was alone!

"So what do you want to drink?" Mako asked, leading her to a table.

She looked at him with hard eyes.

"Sake," she said, matter-of-factly.

Mako wasn't able to hide his surprise.

"Sake?" he repeated. "Are you sure?"

Korra nodded in agreement.

"Don't you think that the Avatar deserves to have a little fun?" she asked him.

"Oh, well, of course," he replied. "How much? A glass?"

Korra laughed harshly.

"A glass? Come on, how weak do you think I am? I want a bottle."

"A- an entire _bottle_? That stuff is pretty strong, Korra-"

"I've had sake before, bud. I'm not five. I want a bottle."

"Okay," Mako said reluctantly, going behind the bar to her bottle. When he returned, he saw Korra with her head on the table.

"U-uh, did something happen, Korra? I mean, I'm sure there are other ways to deal wi-"

"_Life_ happened, my friend," Korra responded. "Apparently, I'm still a half-baked Avatar to some _bitches_. I mastered airbending! I saved this city from Amon and the Equalists! What the _hell_-" she slammed her fist down on the table, rattling the chopsticks, "do they want from me? Sorry I didn't do all this at the age of _twelve_, like Aang did! Ugh, I just- gimme that damn sake."

"Do you want to, I dunno, talk about it, instead of-"

"No sir," Korra replied, struggling to get the top open. "I'm shit at all that emotional stuff anyways, like Asami said. I want to _drown_, Mako. _Drown- _hey! I've got an idea. Can you go on break?"

"Uh, I guess," Mako replied, confused by this girl's train of thought.

"Do that. How long do you think you can be gone?"

"I'll ask," said Mako, making his way into the kitchen. "Hey, Narook! Can I go on break?"

The short, pot-bellied man smiled and looked out the kitchen door. "You can have the rest of the day off, son. It's not busy anyways and we'll close in about an hour."

"Are you sure?" Mako asked. "I can-"

"No, go." The man shooed him off. "I think that girl is waiting for you," he observed, giving Mako a wink.

Mako thanked him and went to Korra again.

"I'm off," he told her. "What... exactly do you have in mind?"

Korra smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him out the door.

"You'll see."

The bottle of sake was left on the table, untouched.

"Where are we going?" Mako asked, for about the fourth time. They had been walking for the past 30 minutes. Bolin was going to wonder where he was...

"I told you, _you'll see_," Korra replied. She was still holding his hand, and Mako was getting so nervous he could feel his palm dripping in sweat.

"This is an alternative to getting drunk," she told him, causing him to become even more curious as to what they were going to do.

"Okay, we're here," announced Korra.

"Korra," Mako said, "we're on a cliff." He peered over the edge on the side, noticing that there was a sandy beach below them.

"Exactly! I told you, we're here," Korra repeated, as if he was having trouble understanding.

"What exactly are we doing on a cliff?"

"Do you trust me?" she asked him.

What kind of question was that? He had just met this girl about a week ago. Why would he trust her, when he didn't even trust people he had known half of his life? But there was something about the way her blue eyes shone in the moonlight, the way she laughed, the way she talked to him, and the way she made him forget that she was the Avatar that made him think he already trusted too much already.

"I guess," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "But what exactly are we doing?"

"If you trust me, just go along with it," she said, backing up a few steps and pulling Mako along with her.

"Close your eyes," she said softly, and against Mako's better judgement, he did. She tightened her grip on his hand. "Don't let go of me."

He didn't plan to anytime soon.

"Now, runrunrunrun," she whispered fiercely, taking off at full speed.

A split second before he reached the edge, he realized what he was doing. He was jumping off a fucking cliff with a girl he barely knew into a body of water, and only the Spirits knew how deep it was. He was letting the Avatar lead him to his death. When Korra said she was going to drown, she wasn't kidding. She was killing herself, and leading her stupid waiter down into the deep abyss of death with her. The difference was that she would be reincarnated, and he was going to be dead forever.

Korra let out a scream as the two were suspended into thin air. Whether it be from fear or delight, Mako wasn't sure, but based on how fucking _insane_ this girl was, he was going to guess the latter.

He was anticipating a sharp, painful entry into the water, but when he hit it, the liquid was smooth and soft. He opened his eyes beneath the water to find a pair of bright blue eyes, their color camouflaged in the water and striking all the same, staring at him with a sort of twinkle in them.

She smiled at him, raised her free arm, and pushed down, creating a water spiral that propelled them to the surface. Together, they broke through the surface of the water, both of them gasping for air.

"You... are... _crazy_."

"But that was kind of fun, don't you think?" Korra smiled at him.

"I hate the water," was Mako's reply.

"I bet you do, hotman," Korra said with a wink. Mako hoped she couldn't see him flush scarlet in the darkness.

He felt her tug his hand downwards, and he let her pull him under. If he was going to die, he might as well die with this girl holding his hand.

"Close your eyes again," she whispered into his ear, right before he felt the water envelop his body again.

With his eyes closed, he couldn't see, but he could feel - oh, could he feel - Korra inch closer and closer to him, so close that their bodies bumped against each other and her hair swirled around his face.

He knew what she was going to do, but he thought she owed him for making him jump off a cliff with her. No, he was going to give her a surprise of her own.

So he pressed his lips up against hers, making her body stiffen with surprise.

Mako was beginning to wonder if he had thought wrong until her mouth relaxed against his and she let go of his hand so she could wrap her arms around his neck and bring him even closer to her. He lifted a hand a gently touched her face, before grabbing both sides of her face and pressing her lips closer to his.

They stayed like that, lips smashed against another with abandon, until Mako felt his lungs were about to explode from the lack of air underwater and the fact that he was, well, kissing Korra, so he pulled himself away and patted his throat.

_Air_, he managed to mouth.

Korra nodded and pushed them to the surface again, both of them panting and breathing hard.

"That was..." Korra breathed.

"Wow." Mako finished for her.

"Yeah," she replied, a smile on her face. "You're pretty good at that."

"Well, I've been dreaming about doing that ever since you walked into Narook's," admitted Mako.

"Guess dreams do come true then, huh," she said, a crooked grin on her face.

"Hmm. Let's make them last a little longer then, shall we?" he replied with a sly smirk of his own, wrapping his arms around Korra's waist and pulling her towards him.

The distance between their lips disappeared as they held onto each other, floating in the water, their hair soaked and droplets of water rolling off their noses.

"Y'know, I actually prefer this over getting drunk," Korra told him as he left a trail of kisses along her jawbone. "And I like my sake."

"Fuck, Bolin is totally wondering where I am," said Mako, moving down to her neck."My brother," he added, as way of explanation.

"Asami is totally rejoicing in the heavens," Korra said, more to herself than him.

Mako let out a laugh, his breath ghosting across her collerbone and chilling her to the spine.

"Hey, I don't blame her," Mako replied, "I'm totally happy doing this."

"Aren't you glad I went to Narook's?"

"Glad," he told her, moving his way back up, "But I'm even happier that I'm getting the chance to do _this_," and he pressed his lips to hers again.

* * *

"You kissed him?" Asami asked while pacing around the living room, for the fifth time.

"_Yes_," Korra sighed from the couch, tired of answering.

"You _kissed _him?" repeated Asami. "Like, you put his lips to his? Underwater? That is like, the most romantic thing I have ever heard."

"Well, if you want to get technical, _he_ put his lips to _mine_."

Asami let out a scream.

"_He kissed you first? Ohmyspirits, he kissed you first ohmy-"_

"Shut _up_, Asami!" groaned Korra, sticking her fingers into her ears. "What is so-"

"He kissed you first! He made the first move! Quiet, brooding, waiter Mako-"

"He's not _brooding_! What the hell?"

"Fine then," sniffed Asami. A wicked smirk appeared on her face. "Handsome, _sexy_-"

Korra yelled and threw a couch cushion at her.

"Hey!" Asami said, rubbing her arm where it had hit her. "Not nice!"

"Stop _talking_!"

"Okay." Asami obeyed and leaned towards Korra, her hands behind her back. "But does this mean that you two can double date with Iroh and me?"

"_Asami!_"

* * *

"You _kissed _her? That's what you were doing all this time? Making out with the Avatar?"

Mako slapped his forehead.

"Yes. Okay? And don't call it 'making out', that sounds so..."

"Truthful?" Bolin offered. "Toned down?" he raised an eyebrow.

Mako's cheeks flushed red.

"Bo, come on. I don't even know what happened. We jumped off a cliff, and then she was, I don't know, _right there_, and I don't know what even came over me, I just-"

"You came to your _senses_, bro."

Mako sighed and sat down on the couch, his elbows resting on his knees.

"I don't know," he repeated. "What if this was just a one-time thing, y'know? Like, she just kisses me today and comes to Narook's tomorrow with a boy on her shoulder and acting like she doesn't even know me?"

Bolin softly smiled and took a seat next to Mako.

"I may not have ever met the Avatar, but from what I can tell she isn't that kind of person."

"Just because you don't think or I don't think she's that kind of person doesn't mean she isn't," said Mako. "I'm so stupid, Bolin. I let myself get too close to this girl. I kissed some girl I just met a week ago, and-"

"Hey, don't think like that, Mako."

"I know I shouldn't," Mako replied, "but I just can't help it."

"Yes, you can. You just can't help the fact that you're completely in _love_ with this girl."

"Hey, Mako."

Korra stood in the entrance of Narook's, sporting a wide smile she couldn't hide.

Mako adopted a grin of his own.

"Hi, Korra. No Asami today?"

Korra's smile grew even wider, if that was possible.

"Nope," she said, a tone of gratefulness in her voice.

"What a shame," said Mako, though the ecstatic look on his face betrayed his words.

"Yup. What a shame," Korra repeated.

"So," Mako said, "what do you, um, what to drink?"

"How about some... sake?"

* * *

**A/N: THANK THE SPIRITS I AM DONE. Sorry this oneshot is so ridiculously long... thank you so much if you actually read until the end. This story is quite different compared to my other fics, but I really enjoyed writing it! I hope you guys enjoyed it as well! Please leave a review telling me what you thought of it!**

**x Maioribusspes**


End file.
